the_travellers_hidden_layout_not_to_be_found_outfandomcom-20200215-history
Ella Hayes
Ella is a highly intelligent 23 year old who comes from Universe - 20991, a universe where breakthroughs in physics and technology have resulted in sophisticated technology such as advanced AI, Drones, and Civilian aircraft (CAs). She is a highly intelligent hacker living in the United States on behalf of Great Britain. Sigil Ella has the sigil of gravity manipulation, and is capable of increasing the gravity in a given area or decreasing it. As she becomes more powerful, she is able to control wider areas and can increase or decrease the gravity of an area even more and more. Qualities - North American - Very computer savy, is similar to Nathan in the sense that she is a quick learner, but this quality is limited to understanding technology. - She is cold, calculating, and has very little empathy towards her team mates or other humans. She seeks knowledge of the multiverse, and it is this drive that compels her to co-operate with the team. - She is ambitious with regards to information, she always wants to learn more, and will do whatever she can to learn more, even at the expense of others' lives. Personality Ella is a quiet individual, less emotional on the outside than the other team members but very emotional on the inside. She is highly intelligent, even without the use of her sigil, and contributes greatly to the plans the Travellers put into motion. She isn't fearless in any sense of the word, but she doesn't fear a fight the way Mike seems to early in the story. She actively avoids fights for a period of time before using her intelligence sigil to assist her in combat, whether it be creating powerful tools for her team mates or herself. She doesnt feel the weight of the missions quite as much as the other team members, being a Sociopath, she is disconnected from the plights of other people and less emphathetic about those who she doesnt know personally, which is why the prospect of an entire universe of humans going extinct doesnt bother her as much as the others. Mike and her have a brief relationship, but their differences in who they are as people doesnt make sense, and they decide just to remain friends and team mates. Mike can't handle her sociopathic tendencies, and she fails to understand his views on morality and ethics. Universe Ella's home universe is quite different from our universe, but in many ways it isnt. During world war 2, the Japanese never attacked the USA, which in turn resulted in them never joining the war effort. As a result, D-day was a failure, and the Nazis went on to seize the rest of Europe, except Russia which stood independent. The Americans eventually invent the Atom Bomb, using it against an approaching Nazi fleet intent on invading the American east coast. This deterred the Nazis from invading at all, resulting in an uneasy truth History When she was young, the world underwent a global blackout, whereby the electrical girds were knocked out by hackers and in the chaos, she lost her mother and father in a car accident. Since then she worked to become a hacker herself, working for the British government to prevent another black out while also tracking down and capturing dangerous hackers. While working with the Travellers, she eventually invents a small machine which alters a Travellers mark, allowing the Traveller to use any mark ability they desire. Although, altering a mark utilizes quite a bit of the Traveller's Talion particles, making the ability weaker than the one the Traveller had before. She calls this machine the Tool Kit. Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Alpha